


Одна на двоих

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Боль, общая на двоих, оставалась прежней. Но это единение и редкая близость мало-помалу латала любые раны.





	Одна на двоих

Объятый огнем Верген оставался далеко за струей кильватера, делящей надвое полные воды Понтара. Только зарево пожаров подсвечивало набухшую, грозящую затяжным ливнем небесную хмарь. Верген пылал где-то там, на западе, за грядами скал и лесными массивами; вместе с ним пылал лагерь Хенсельта, оставленный мертвецам и воронью. Когда огонь слижет частокол палисада, превращая его в черный уголь, когда истлеют полотнища каэдвенских стягов и шатров, когда оплавятся брошенные мечи и доспехи, останутся одни только кости.

И тогда, может быть, уляжется и память.

«Персифаль» спешно бежал от долины Понтара, словно призраки мертвых гнали его прочь.

Бьянка следила за тем, как исчезает в сумерках пологий, поросший высокими кустарниками мирта берег. Она стояла, неуверенно опершись о перила гакаборта, и Роше видел ее силуэт, кажущийся черным на фоне пламенеющих туч. Еще он видел, как ее пальцы вцепились в отполированное, пропитанное лаком дерево, как она напряженно переносит вес на неповрежденную ногу, как прижимает локоть к боку и сутулится, то ли закрываясь от холодного речного ветра, то ли понадежнее пряча боль — простую, грубую, физическую — ту самую, на которую солдату не пристало жаловаться.

Она и не жаловалась, только крепче сжимала губы в упрямую линию. Роше, выученный видеть, замечал и то, что ее губы предательски дрожат.

За его плечом возник матрос: совсем еще зеленый юнга, едва ли не впервые вышедший в рейс. Мальчишке повезло остаться на борту, а не сойти на берег — болтался бы в противном случае в петле вместе с остальными, если бы не прирезали, как того самого поросенка, которого Хенсельт посулил на пиру. 

— Разрешите обратиться, командир!

Роше покрутил в пальцах нераскуренную трубку.

— Ну уж обратись.

— Мы там... — юнга замялся, да и голос его, старательно решительный поначалу, поутих, — это... воды нагрели. Немного. Для, э... милсдарыни.

Точно, подумал Роше, искоса глянув на юнгу, первый рейс. В противном случае мальчишка не назвал бы так Бьянку.

— Ей и доложи, — отрезал он.

— Как скажете, командир. Тут только это... Бадью в капитанской, стало быть, каюте оставили. Прикажете...

Роше подавил усталый вздох.

— Не прикажу. Пусть уж стоит, где оставили.

Юнга кивнул, пробормотал что-то — Роше не слишком вслушивался — и помчался на ют, перепрыгивая через змеящиеся на палубе снасти. Такая спешка выдавала страх лучше любого крика, да вот только, думал Роше, кривясь в горестной усмешке, лучше быть напуганным, чем мертвым.

Его бесстрашные парни теперь даже не покоились в земле — их прах вместе со смолянистым дымом разносил над землей Аэдирна ветер. Остались только он сам, Бьянка да команда «Персифаля», которая точно затеряется в ближайшей темерской гавани и не вернется на борт, едва только ступит на родные берега. Роше понимал: ни к чему им теперь оставаться с командиром без солдат, воином без короля.

Из всего, что было ему дорого, осталась одна только Бьянка, да и та хлебнула горя сполна. Даже двигалась она теперь иначе: осторожно ставила ногу, подволакивала вторую — сначала едва уловимо, но с каждым шагом все заметнее. Неловко балансировала, боясь потерять равновесие. Слишком медленно, слишком скованно — и Роше стискивал трубку, не позволяя эмоциям отразиться на лице. Он замечал все, и, видят боги, не замечать было бы проще.

Хенсельт подох слишком, слишком легко. Допрашивая изменников для Фольтеста, Роше подчас поддавался природной горячности и перегибал палку, да так, что не все доживали до казни, но с Хенсельтом, будь у него время, он бы так не ошибся. Хенсельт, если бы было время воздать ему сполна, пережил бы все, на что только у командира специального королевского отряда хватило бы сноровки. Пережил бы — и молил бы о смерти.

Но это — бесплодная жажда мести. Царственный сукин сын отделался ударом клинка в грудь: лезвие вошло в его тело, будто в ножны, и теперь он такой же мертвец — смердящий падалью труп, более ни на что не способный.

Должно было стать легче. Но Роше смотрел, как Бьянка ковыляет до дверей каюты, как скрывается за створкой, избегая его взгляда, и легче не становилось.

Роше поднялся с приютившейся под мачтой бочки. Берег долины Понтара превратился в узкую полосу на горизонте. Он оставлял позади эти земли, но все случившееся забирал с собой — вот оно, темным облаком довлеет над вымпелами, покорно пляшущими под порывами ветра. Этот путь, начатый под стенами замка Ла Валетт, кровь заливала столь щедро, что под ней не разглядеть дороги: где твердый надежный гранит, а где — губительная пропасть. Роше не имел привычки гадать, чья же прольется следующей, но сейчас, измеряя шагами пространство перед каютой, все же задавался этим вопросом.

Свою он бы отдал охотно. Терять ему больше нечего.

Роше слышал, как тревожно хлопают паруса и как скорбно палуба скрипит под тяжелыми солдатскими сапогами. А еще, остановившись у двери каюты, он слышал, как ругается сквозь зубы Бьянка, как неправильно звучат ее спотыкающиеся шаги. Он без труда мог представить, как она огибает стол, держась за его край, как тянется к тумбе, стараясь не терять опоры. Бьянка гордая: никогда не попросит о помощи, чтобы не показать себя слабой.

Даже когда ей нечего — и некому — раз за разом доказывать.

Терпение и выдержка у Роше закончились, когда что-то с грохотом упало на пол, а Бьянка коротко вскрикнула. Лодыжка, травмированная четыре дня назад, заключил Роше, потянув на себя дверь. Совсем не та беда, которой стоило бы уделять особое внимание. В любых обстоятельствах, кроме имеющихся.

Четыре дня назад он накладывал на ее ногу тугую повязку и пенял за неосмотрительность. За пологом тентеллета перебрасывались похабными шутейками Силас и Фенн, скрежетали по лезвиям мечей точильные камни и потрескивал в жаровнях огонь. Роше тогда досадовал: рутинный патруль у границ призрачной мглы окончился поспешным отступлением, Бьянка мало того, что похерила арбалет и неудачно зацепилась за гребаную корягу, так еще и пререкалась всю дорогу, уверяя, что вполне может идти сама, и незачем тащить ее на хребте со самого лагеря.

Четыре дня — целую жизнь назад.

Полумрак каюты разгоняла только пара фонарей, расплескивающих вокруг себя рыжеватые ореолы света. После сумерек, сгустившихся вокруг корабля и даже речную воду превративших в непрозрачное черное зеркало, глазам вполне хватало тусклого света. Темнота прятала детали: там, где она собиралась, не разглядеть ни выжженных на столешнице линий карты Северных Королевств, ни лилий на шевронах сброшенного на спинку стула мундира. Зато мельчайшие признаки измождения на лице Бьянки Роше видел хорошо — тени только подчеркивали надломленную линию бровей и круги под глазами, резко выделяли скулы, отчего ее лицо казалось болезненно худым, и вздрагивающие уголки рта.

Мерзкий холодок разлился в подреберье, когда Роше подумал о том, сколько времени Бьянка проторчала в трижды проклятой лагерной столовой в окружении мертвецов. Сколько времени измывался над ней Хенсельт, он старался не думать вовсе.

Три дня — это очень долгий срок.

Бьянка обернулась к нему так резко, как только смогла, и поспешила заверить:

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Роше. — Я вижу.

Чтобы приблизиться, понадобилось всего пять широких шагов. Бьянка прянула назад и скрестила руки на груди, но в ее взгляде не было знакомого вызова. Осознание этого плетью прошлось вдоль позвоночника, и кровь закипела в висках. Хенсельт надломил ее, искалечил. Хуже только то, что она стыдилась собственных ран, выстраивая вокруг себя защитные стены — единственные, пожалуй, в этом мире, которые Роше не решился бы брать штурмом. Он был солдатом, да вот только здесь вся солдатская наука оказывалась бесполезна.

— Просто дай тебе помочь, черт возьми.

Бьянка провела ладонью по лицу. На то, чтобы собраться с духом, она потратила короткий миг, достаточный лишь для этого жеста. А потом — заставила себя говорить, да так, чтобы отступать было некуда.

— Ты не понимаешь, — пробормотала она, но каждое следующее слово звучало громче предыдущего. Звучало надрывнее, будто она изо всех оставшихся сил борется с подступающей истерикой и отвращением и держится непонятно за что — за обломки самой себя, втоптанные Хенсельтом в грязь. — Я не сопротивлялась. А потом — не сопротивлялась настолько, чтобы Хенсельту пришлось меня убить. Я была такой самоуверенной, а на самом деле — все та же напуганная девчонка, которую ты когда-то отбил у «белок».

Роше не ответил. Он молча опустился на колено, почти наугад распустил ремешки на ее ботинках и стащил правый. Осторожно ощупал припухшую лодыжку: хуже стало, но ненамного. Бьянка резко вздохнула больше от неожиданности и покачнулась.

— Роше...

— Держись крепче, — сухо посоветовал он.

Спорить Бьянка не стала — только уперлась ладонями в край стола. Левый ботинок Роше снял, почти не коснувшись ее самой; отставил его к правому и поднялся. Он красноречиво оглядел наглухо затянутые тесемки ее рубахи — даже те, которые Хенсельт выдрал с мясом, она протянула в прорехи и перевязала надвое.

— С этим я сама, — выговорила Бьянка, проглотив вставший в горле ком.

Роше кивнул и отступил. Ее пальцы, пусть и покрытые грязью и спекшейся кровью, были очевидно целы. В темерских темницах, припомнил Роше, допрашиваемым изменникам их не раз ломали, а то и вовсе дробили кисти: кроме того, что боль, должно быть, адская, так еще и узник, даже оказавшись на воле, вряд ли сумеет впредь удержать меч. Бьянка без особого успеха терзала тугие узлы не от того, что ее руки утратили былую ловкость и гибкость, — это она затянула их намертво. Наблюдать за бесплодными попытками можно было долго — Роше вынул из-за голенища сапога короткий нож, протянул ей — и дело пошло на лад.

Стянуть рубашку с плеча она сама уже не смогла, и Роше, потянув смятый и перепачканный лен, быстро сообразил, почему: левое плечо в слабо освещенной каюте казалось черным от кровоподтека. Бьянка вздрогнула, стоило ему задеть его ладонью: то ли от боли, то ли от загоняемого поглубже страха — любая из причин сгодилась для того, чтобы жгучая ненависть всколыхнулась в Роше, грозя утопить с головой. Синяки и ссадины на плечах, спине и бедрах Бьянки сплетались с узорами ее татуировок; Роше стоял неподвижно и отрешенно наблюдал за тем, как она, беззащитно нагая, ступает в полную бадью и садится, торопливо прячась за толщей воды. Наблюдал, оказавшись не в силах отвести взгляд, — ее неловкие, лишенные выверенности и четкости движения удерживали его, будто медвежий капкан.

И заставляли крепче стискивать кулаки.

Оцепенение спало, когда она пошевелила рукой, пытаясь дотянуться до длинной ссадины на лопатке. Пошевелила — поморщилась от вспыхнувшей в травмированном суставе боли — опустила руку в воду, обхватив пальцами второй ноющее плечо. Судорожно вздохнула, дожидаясь, пока утихнет вспышка. Безусловно, подумал Роше, Бьянка вполне могла о себе позаботиться. Но не должна была.

Роше сбросил стеганку на край стола — прихваченный вместе с мундиром массивный медальон коротко звякнул. Рукава он закатал по локти, пока шел к притаившейся под окном тумбе. Толстое стекло искажало горизонт, размывало его, да так, что вместо берегов можно разглядеть лишь неясные пятна.

Несколько хлопковых лоскутов, припасенных вместо бинтов на перевязки, вполне сгодятся. Роше прихватил их из ящика тумбы, подумал, добавил к ним чистое полотенце и вместе со своей ношей вернулся к бадье. Полотенце до поры до времени оставил на сидении стула, который сам же и подвинул ближе. Бьянка следила за ним, прижав торчащие из воды коленки к груди и сложив на них руки.

Теплый свет фонарей, двоясь, отражался в ее синих глазах.

— Скажи, если будет больно, — Роше сел позади бадьи, сложил лоскут вчетверо и смочил его в воде. — У меня не самые чуткие руки.

Бьянка издала нервный смешок.

— Это тебе Бригида сказала?

Роше усмехнулся в ответ.

— Ну... Не только она. Те, кого доводится допрашивать, обычно тоже не в восторге.

Ссадины да мелкие царапины — не серьезные раны, не столько беспокоят, сколько донимают раздражающим нытьем. Такой ерундой «Полоски» обычно пренебрегали: обрабатывали наспех, чтобы не занести никакой заразы, да и забывали. Роше стирал засохшую сукровицу, промакивал царапины и почти наверняка мог назвать, откуда взялась та или иная. Вот эта, под лопаткой — Хенсельт скорее всего толкнул ее к одной из подпорок королевского шатра; на плече, по которому расползся жуткий кровоподтек — совсем просто: содрала кожу, когда сукин сын выволок ее наружу и протащил по настилу, уберегающему монаршие туфли от грязи; гематома на боку — не иначе как от удара сапогом. Роше позволил себе коснуться и ощупать края — очень медленно, очень осторожно. Бьянка дернулась. Прикосновение отозвалось в ее теле напряжением, обратившим мышцы в камень. Она замерла на вдохе, сжалась — не от вспышки боли, нет, — от ожидания грубости. 

...Он помнил, как мать лежала ничком на краю жесткой койки после визита особо ретивых клиентов. Дешевую шлюху, продающую свое тело в трущобах Вызимы, защищать было некому до той поры, по крайней мере, пока он стал немногим старше. Тогда, в юности, проку от такой защиты было немного, но лучше уж самому терпеть боль в намятых боках. Роше не поднимал этих воспоминаний из глубин памяти, предпочитая считать, что они остались в какой-то прежней, слишком давней жизни. Не поднимал — до сегодняшнего дня.

— Извини, — Роше отвел руку. — Хотел убедиться, что ублюдок не сломал тебе ребра.

Бьянка сковано повела плечами и глянула на него.

— Ударил бы чуть выше — наверняка бы сломал.

Ругательства уже не просились на язык — Роше потратил все, пока умирал этот день. Ненависть еще плескалась где-то на дне, вязкая и черная, как мертвая кровь, но для нее — не время и не место. Порозовевшим краем лоскута Роше обводил позвонки на шее, отчетливо выступившие, стоило Бьянке опустить голову на руки, плечи, лопатки, и собирающиеся в струйки капли прозрачными змейками бежали по ее спине. 

— Я боялась, что ты не вернешься.

Ее негромкий голос звучал почти спокойно. Роше на этот счет не обманывался: это сейчас она говорила ровно, выплакав все глаза в каэдвенской столовой. А еще — знала его слишком хорошо. Жажда мести похожа на омут — того и гляди, увлечет за собой да заманит. Он был в шаге от этой черты и тогда, когда вышел из-за полога ебаного шатра, и тогда, когда оставил за спиной палисад лагеря, и тогда, когда тьма собиралась вокруг него в катакомбах под Вергеном.

Тьма в нем самом была куда чернее. Он испил бы ее до дна — но Бьянка ждала в опустевшем лагере, одна среди смердящей падали.

— Я бы вернулся. Иначе и быть не могло.

— Нет, я имею в виду... Не тогда, когда ты ушел с Геральтом. Раньше. Я вдруг подумала: что, если Детмольд тебя выследил? Что, если ему удалось тебя убить, а я даже не знаю...

— Перестань, — перебил Роше, поморщившись.

— ...даже не знаю, где искать твое тело, — упрямо закончила Бьянка, выпрямившись. Она ойкнула, разворачиваясь — бадья оказалась слишком узкой, чтобы сделать это, не ударившись коленом о борт. Ее ладонь легла на ворот рубахи. — Было страшно.

Роше не хотел представлять, насколько. Стоило впустить в распахнутый разум одну только эту мысль, и шаткое равновесие, обретенное ценой пролитой крови, становилось призрачным и зыбким, будто осенний туман над Понтаром. Позволить себе этого Роше не мог — если он сам провалится и потеряет себя, Бьянка останется одна. Снова. А потому он сосредоточенно касался отметин, которые Верген оставил на ее теле, касался раз за разом, еще и еще, краем полотна по розовеющей коже доверчиво подставленной шеи, по выступающим, влажно поблескивающим ключицам, следам чужих грубых рук на беззащитной груди, касался так, словно не было ничего важнее этих отметин, так, как иные жрецы читали молитвы.

Боль, общая на двоих, оставалась прежней. Но это единение и редкая близость мало-помалу латала любые раны.

— Спасибо, — Бьянка мягко отняла кусок ткани. Ее ладонь, доселе покоившаяся на плече, дотронулась до щеки — легкое, почти мимолетное прикосновение, но что-то отчаянное сквозило в нем: будто если она сей же миг не ощутит под пальцами живого человеческого тепла, не убедится в реальности, то пропадет. — Дальше я сама. Только... Не уверена, что смогу встать.

Роше поднялся. По пути к окну он машинально поправил депеши, прихваченные из Флотзама и разобранные перед высадкой. Он покидал факторию со странной смесью спокойствия и раздражения: Флотзам действовал на нервы каждую минуту, но, в конечном счете, там воцарилось некое подобие порядка. Теперь же он точно знал, что Хенсельт мстил не только за заговор, но и за эту маленькую победу тоже.

«Синих Полосок» перевешали, как последних паскуд, потому что Лоредо вздернули раньше, чем он открыл ворота фактории Каэдвену. Отряд вырезали, потому что он сам подвел их под удар, положившись на верность союзников. Все, что он делал — служил своей стране, но в конечном счете...

Если так Темерия испытывает его верность — то что ж. Она может быть очень жестокой.

Плеск воды за спиной и качка под ногами убаюкивали неспокойный разум, позволяя не думать. Только серая пустота за окном, будто весь прочий мир к чертям сгинул.

...Бьянка даже не вздрогнула, когда она помог ей встать, придерживая за талию. Не воспротивилась, пока он закутывал ее в полотенце. Только негромко заметила:

— Я не сахарная, Роше.

Уголки ее губ дрогнули в призрачном намеке на улыбку. Роше захотелось поймать ее подбородок, погладить упрямую линию челюсти — так, как он делал прежде не раз.

— Лучше держись за меня, — сказал он вместо этого. Помедлил, прикидывая, как поднять ее, не прижав страшной черноты, разлившейся под ребрами. Четыре дня назад, на плече унося ее в лагерь и костеря на чем свет стоит призрачную мглу, гнильцов и ее саму, он не слишком заботился о том, чтобы быть бережным. Тогда — унести бы ноги.

Сейчас не было ноши ценнее.

— Вот сказал бы мне кто, что ты на руках меня носить будешь, — тихо прыснула Бьянка, ткнувшись лбом в плечо.

— Фенн как-то сказал, — Роше перешагнул через ботинки, — что рано или поздно к этому придет.

— Верно Силас о нем говорил — псих.

— Верно.

До узкой койки — не более десятка шагов. Палуба покачивалась под ногами, и Роше не торопился — определённо только по этой причине.

А потом он все же ее отпустил.

— Оставайся здесь, — Роше протянул ей позаимствованную из комода рубаху. — В кубрике...

«...слишком пусто», — хотел сказать он, но в этом не было никакой нужды: Бьянка и так все понимала. Оставлять ее одну Роше не хотел — не после того, как она провела часы в окружении мертвых братьев по оружию. Оставаться — не знал толком, стоит ли.

Бьянка разрешила дилемму молча: крепко ухватила за предплечье. И он остался — хотя бы до тех пор, пока он ей необходим.

***

Когда Бьянка все же уснула, Роше вышел на палубу. Промокшая рубашка облепиха грудь, но холод он почувствовал не сразу. Ветер усилился: полосатые паруса натягивались до треска, и каравелла спешила к Лок Муинне, словно бежала наперегонки с самим временем. Где-то там был и Детмольд — изворотливый старый ящер, ускользнувший от него из катакомб под Вергеном.

Всматриваясь в серую пелену впереди, в которой не различить ни воды, ни неба, ни разделяющей их земли, Роше пообещал себе одно.

Ни Детмольд, ни любой встреченный каэдвенский солдат не получит от него лёгкой смерти.


End file.
